Captured!
by doujinshininjah
Summary: Italy and Germany catch a train, only to be engaged by an unlikely foe. Lemon in first chap, human names used, character death in fifth chapter, Mpreg in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1:Beautiful

The world meeting hadn't lasted as long as Germany thought, he was just glad it was over though. America and Britain kept fighting, and then they started making out, and then fighting again, either way poor Ludwig couldn't seem to keep them off of each other. He let out a long sigh, at least it was over. Now all he had to deal with was an unusually energetic Feliciano. Of course that wouldn't be hard, seeming as Ludwig knew just about everything there was to know about the little Italian. Not that he stalked him, _no; _he just...paid really close attention just in case. But he was admittedly a little surprised when Feli had asked to take a train home; after all, planes _were_ faster. But Ludwig could see no harm in taking a train, since it would give him a little more time to spend with his favorite little Italian. He let Feliciano pick the cabin size since he knew Feli would complain if it were too small. Ludwig just followed the little man, as quiet as usual, if not quieter. Well as quiet as he could be anyway, Feliciano would worry if he didn't say anything. He knew how to fix it when he got too worried though, a quick peck on the lips and he was smiling once more. When they got to the cabin Feli got to putting the stuff away and Ludwig just stood and looked around. It was a fairly large room with a full bed on one side, and a bench and table on the other. Feli noticed Germany just standing there and decided that he felt bad for making Ludwig go on a train.

"Ve~ Germany? I'm sorry for making you come on the train with me. It's just that I've never been on a train before."

"There's no reason to be sorry Feli, I haven't been on a train in a long time. I think you'll like it, you get to see all kinds of things; like landscapes and towns."

"That sounds really pretty! I might even get out my notebook and draw!"

"I just think it's nice to hang out with you, we haven't gotten to spend time alone since, we...um... you know..."

Feliciano just giggled and hugged Ludwig. It was true that they hadn't gotten to spend much time together since he started going out with Feliciano, due to lots of meetings and paperwork on Ludwig's part. Ludwig kissed Feliciano's forehead and sat down on the bed. It had been a very tiring day for Germany, he had to keep America and Britain off of each other, France from picking a fight with Prussia over Canada, and Russia from trying to 'Become one with China' on top of the table. It was pretty stressful, but he could always count on Italy to make him feel better. Germany laid back on the bed, messing up his usually tidy hair. Feliciano draped himself over the top of Ludwig, straddling him. Germany blushed and pulled his little Italian into a sweet, passionate kiss. _'It's been far too long…'_ thought Ludwig as he cuddled close to Feliciano. Feli had plans of his own though. He continued to kiss Ludwig, while undoing the buttons of said German's shirt. Ludwig, content with kissing, felt the cold air threatening his chest's warmth and realized what Feliciano was doing and broke the kiss.

"Feli, we can't do this."

"Ve~? Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to hurt you and I couldn't bring myself to take your innocence."

"You couldn't hurt me no matter what you did, Doitsu, and if my 'innocence' is going to be taken by anyone I would be glad if it were you." Germany just stared at him, as there wasn't really anything he could say. He just really didn't want to hurt Feliciano; after all, the boy was _really_ small. But then he started to think, '_Mein Gott it'd be so tight though…' _These thoughts were NOT what he needed at the moment, as his pants started to feel a little tight.

"Okay Feli, but if it hurts you have to tell me to stop okay?" Feliciano nodded in agreement and then returned to kissing his German lover. But this time, Ludwig hovered over Feliciano and started where he thought he should; Feli's neck. He planted small kisses all over Feliciano's neck and collar bone, slowly making his way down the lightly tanned skin after completely removing the shirt. Then, removing his own shirt, moves back up to Feliciano's lips. By now, his pants are beginning to feel far too tight, something has to be done about that…NOW. Germany reluctantly breaks the kiss to remove his pants, freeing his erection from its clothed prison. Only to look back up and notice that his love is desperately hard as well; it's his turn to do the teasing, so he reaches and palms Feliciano's erection for a few moments before moving down to unzip the pants…with his teeth. When he has the pants undone he glances back up at Italy, who is blushing and looks _very_ uncomfortable, so he decides that no more teasing is necessary and moves back down to the boxers. He offers a few well-placed kisses around the waistband before removing them, removing them _oh_ so slowly.

"G-Germany, p-please…it hurts…"

"As you wish Mein leibe, just relax." Italy does as he's told, relaxing into the bed and submitting to the German's touch. Ludwig fully removes the boxers and tosses them away onto the floor and sits up. The sight was almost too much for him…His beautiful Feliciano, laying in the slight sunlight that streamed in through the curtains. Feli's tan skin basking in the sun, the lovely chocolate eyes on him, slender body laid haphazardly across the sheets. It was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever laid eyes on. That wasn't the best part though, the best part was that it was all his. Just for him…He'd never felt so happy in his life. He lightly laid himself over Feliciano, nuzzling his face deeply into Feli's shoulder.

"Feliciano…Danke. Danke für alles…"

Feliciano kissed the top of Ludwig's head, and held the blonde to him. Germany soon sat up, he was feeling more motivated than ever. His eyes held more lust than they ever had, and he kissed his way down the angelic body. And Feliciano opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a low moan. All at once, Ludwig took Feli's tearing member into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around it. Feliciano started breathing irregularly, and tangling his fingers in the golden hair until he felt something bubble and stir inside of him.

"L-Ludwig…I-I'm going t-to…" But this warning came a little too late, the Italian gripped the sheets beside him and moaned loudly as he came in Germany's mouth. Ludwig swallowed as much as he could but some hopelessly dribbled its way from the corners of his mouth. He licked his lips and looked back up at Feliciano with his half-lidded lusty eyes.

"You know, you taste pretty good." Feli just blushed and smiled. Ludwig leaned back down and kissed his colored Italian. "Scheiße, I don't have any lube Feli."

"I do, reach into my backpack. Front left pocket."

"Oh, found it. Wait… Why did you have this?"

"Wishful thinking?"

"I guess that makes sense." Germany giggled and uncapped the tube. Feliciano watched him pour the cool liquid over his fingers and it sent shivers up the Italian's spine.

"Alright, this might hurt a little but mostly it'll just be uncomfortable."

"I trust you Doitsu." Those words made Germany's heart melt. Ludwig hoisted one of Feliciano's beautifully lean legs onto his shoulder and slowly pressed the first finger in. Feli squirmed, and Germany just smiled.

"Just relax, I know it feels weird but it won't last long I promise." Italy nodded and Germany worked the finger for a few moments and then put the second one in and started stretching. Feliciano made a twisted face and Ludwig kissed his forehead to tell him it was okay. As he slipped the third finger in, he made an effort to search around for his lover's sweet spot. He brushed his fingers over a certain place and Feliciano made a noise between a gasp and a moan. Oh yeah, he found it. Ludwig slowly withdrew his fingers, much to the discontent of his little Italian. Ludwig finally removed his own boxers and tossing them to the floor. He looked back up at Italy, whose eyes were bursting out of his head at the sight of Germany's cock.

"OH… MY… GOD! Germany, I don't think it'll fit, you'll rip me in half!" Ludwig looked down at himself, was he really that huge? He just shrugged it off and giggled.

"Don't worry Feli, it'll fit. It's going to hurt at first okay?" Feliciano reluctantly nodded and Ludwig wedged himself into Italy's entrance. _"Mein Gott! It's tighter than I thought i__t'd be…"_ Italy shrieked in pain and tears formed in his eyes. Germany kissed the tears away and awaited the Italian's approval. After about a minute, Feliciano sighed.

"Y-You can move now." Germany moved slowly at first, being careful not to hurt Feliciano. As soon as he began to pick up his pace, he rammed into Feliciano's prostate. This made Feli moan loudly as it sent a surge of pleasure though his body. Germany didn't know what to think of the noise so he slowed his pace again.

"D-Did I hurt you?" Italy looked at him with an intensely serious face.

"Don't slow down! That felt amazing!" Ludwig did as he was told, repeatedly hitting the spot. The poor German was dying of pleasure inside Feli's tight heat. Both men muttered curse words under their breath, some German, some Italian, and some in English. Italy wrapped his legs around Germany's back to get him farther inside. It was almost too much for them, and they both neared climax.

"Oh Doitsu, I-I'm close, I don't think I can hold it…" With a loud moan, Feliciano came; The hot, sticky seed now decorated the chests of both men. Simultaneously, as Italy's velvet walls clenched around him he came too. Satisfied with himself, he pulled out and laid beside Italy whom cuddled himself into Ludwig's chest. They lay in peaceful silence for what seemed like forever, but in reality was about thirty minutes. Just as Germany was starting to drift into sleep, a gun shot rang out in the peaceful silence.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__**….**_


	2. Chapter 2: More than a lover

Hullo there! Your reviews make me feel fuzzeh and warm inside so keep reviewing and I'll give you a cookie!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ludwig shot up out of the bed and reached out for his ruger p95, which he had so cleverly concealed in Feli's backpack instead of his own. "Feliciano, get dressed and hide." With that said, Germany got dressed and carefully peeked out the door, only to find that the passengers had been taken hostage; By whom he had no idea. That is, until he saw a glint of platinum hair, a flash of violet eyes. Ludwig looked back to make sure that Feli had hidden himself good enough, which he did because he was an expert at that sort of thing. But Germany being Germany, found him and kissed him quickly before going to confront the villain who threatened him and his love. Being as careful as possible, he slid the cabin door open as silently as he could. But sooner than he could dodge, he was met at the door by the stock of a rifle in the chest that sent him flying backwards and into a wall. Breathing was no longer an option, since the rifle hit him in the ribcage. Ludwig gasped for breath; his lungs were failing him quickly. Mustering a last few breaths, Germany managed to open his pained eyes to see a few large men dragging a screaming Feliciano out of the room. But then, his vision went black. When Ludwig awoke, he noticed a few different things. One was that Feliciano was nowhere to be found, second was that the door was barred so he couldn't get out, and three was that he didn't have his pistol. Thankfully, he had watched enough American movies to know that he could escape through the ventilation system.

There was a problem with that idea unfortunately; the vent was very high on the wall and he needed a boost to reach it. Then he heard screaming. Not just any screaming, but the bloodcurdling shriek of a certain Italian. _'That's enough!'_ thought Germany; _'If they hurt him I swear I'll kill every last one of them without mercy!'_ Ludwig reached up and removed the cover from the vent and threw it to the ground. Using this new-found confidence as physical strength, he hoisted himself up and into the vent. Alright, now all he had to do was find a weapon and then rescue Feli. He crawled through the vents until he came to a large area with a few groups of tied up passengers and three armed guards. This is where his stealth training came in handy; while two of the guards were facing the other way, he dropped out of the vent and stealth-stabbed the one guard and pilfered his gun. Germany wasted no time in shooting the other two guards and untying the passengers. Then he grabbed onto one of the passengers and gave him a hard stare, "Did they take a boy through here?" The passenger almost collapsed due to Ludwig's intimidation skills. Then he took a breath and responded.

"Yes they did. A brown-haired boy with a curl sticking out on one side, they took him to the front car I think." Germany nodded and equipped the other guards' ammo before departing from the car to seek out Feliciano. Then he noticed something, the train had stopped. He needed to get to Feli… Fast. When he finally made it to the door of the front car, he heard a conversation of sorts. First he heard a deep voice, one with a thick Russian accent.

"You will tell me where the third axis member is, da? Or shall I make you become one with mother Russia?" Then came the beautiful voice of his oh-so-adorable lover, Feliciano.

"I won't tell you. Germany will come for me, I know it."

"Well my little Italian, as you have predicted, your boyfriend is here. He's standing outside the door listening right now." This was not good, '_Holy Scheiße, how did he know I was here?" _

"You there, bring our German friend in, da?" Suddenly, a huge guard appeared in the doorway and captured Ludwig and brought him into the room. There, sure enough, was Ivan sitting in a chair. Across from him, another guard was holding Feliciano.

"LUDWIG! YOU CAME FOR ME!" Feliciano broke free from the guard and rushed to Germany and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug, Which Ludwig was fortunate enough to get released and return.

"This is very touching, da? But I'm afraid I'll have to cut it short. Now that Italy has refused to reveal where the third axis member is, he will become one with Russia, da?"

"Nein! You will not touch him or I'll get rid of you myself!" Russia scowled at this and got up from his chair. Germany was again restrained, but this time it was by two men instead of just one; the same for poor Feli. Ivan cast a smug grin to Germany before crushing his lips into Feliciano's. That sent Germany into a frenzied rage, and he took out the two guards holding him within a few seconds. As soon as Ludwig was free of his guards, Ivan pulled out his faucet pipe.

"This will not end well for you, da? I will take this little one for myself." Ivan once again grinned before brushing a large, rough hand over Feli's finely etched bottom. Germany would have none of this, of course. He pulled out the AK-108 that he snatched from the guard and aimed it at Ivan's head.

"You cannot kill me little one. I will have him even if you do shoot, da? You two, take him away."

"NEIN! I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE HIM!" Germany turned and shot the other two guards. "This is between us Ivan, leave Feliciano out of this. And if he gets hurt, you will pay."

"Okay, I suppose that's reasonable, da? Feliciano will be put away in a…_special_ room. And if you defeat me, I will let you have him back. And If I defeat you…well let's just say that little Italy will have a good time, da?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Get away

He was not about to lose this battle. Normally he would have tried to negotiate, work things out so Ivan wouldn't be so angry. But that Russian had gone WAY too far, touching his precious Italian like that. Germany started thinking through strategies but nothing was good enough. He obviously had the upper hand when it came to speed, recovery, and tactics, but strength and endurance had sided with Ivan. He had to work this situation out carefully, if he didn't…_'Don't let yourself think like that, you need to be positive!'_ But he could hardly be anything but scared. He had to win this, if not for himself then for Feli, who was Ivan's target from the start. _'Mein Italia will be safe, I will protect him.'_ Ludwig shifted into position as if he was expecting to be knocked on his ass with the first hit, his strongly trained legs awaiting an earth-shattering blow. Ivan just licked his lips and smiled childishly before hungrily looking over a scared Italy, basically eye-raping the poor boy. This, of course, once again upset Germany and he charged. Using the stock of his newly-obtained gun, he chose to hit Ivan where it would matter; the face. '_If he can't see, he can't fight, first rule of basic combat.'_ Ivan nimbly parried the strike with his trademark faucet pipe, and in a retaliatory blow, he twisted Ludwig's arm around and hit him square in the stomach with it. As this little brawl droned on, a terrified Feliciano watched as Ivan repeatedly beat his precious Ludwig relentlessly.

This whole experience, being captured and all had scarred Feliciano. He'd never seen so much hatred in his life…Well sure, Romano was a bit grouchy but nothing compared to this. It was awful, and he couldn't stand it anymore. If life were meant to be spent fighting, why did love exist? Why did passion, and beauty, and happiness exist? Feli dropped to his knees, bewildered. Tears of frustration and fear flowed from his eyes, tears for all the worries, tears for fear, but more than anything, tears for Germany. **'If I had just told Ivan where Japan was, he wouldn't have gotten dragged into this. But then Japan would be in danger, and either way it's always my fault…'** Feliciano was heartbroken; it was his fault that Germany was being hurt. If only he could stop being so powerless and help.

Bringing the attention back to Ludwig, who was now a good six-to-seven feet from Russia, breathing heavily and rapidly bruising from the intense blows Ivan had been brutally beating into him. _'Second rule of basic combat, if he can't breathe he can't fight.' _Germany gathered enough of his remaining strength to pull himself off the ground, avoid a few hits from Ivan, and hit him right up into the chest; this effectively knocked the wind out of Ivan for the time being. Now that he had temporarily dealt with Ivan, he needed to get Feliciano out of here. With an agile flick of his wrist, he turned the gun around and shot the two guards holding Feli and slung said Italian over his shoulder. With that, before Ivan could recover, he smashed a window and jumped out. At last, he saved Feliciano. This wasn't the end though, oh no, not even close. Ivan, once recovered from the breath-taking blow, (literally) jumped out the window and radioed for backup. Germany and Italy were pursued and Ludwig ran until he hadn't a breath left. Feliciano was left to carry an exhausted Ludwig through a dense forest until he came to a dark cave, it was moist and musty, but it would provide them with temporary shelter. He laid Ludwig down on the cave floor, Feli's jacket acting as a pillow. Feliciano sat beside Ludwig as he slept, thinking about the day and what not. When he started thinking out loud, Germany had awoken but stayed looking like he was asleep.

"This is entirely my fault, why can't I be strong like Germany and Japan? I could have beaten him myself If I were. Now Germany is hurt and I couldn't do anything to help him. Papa Rome was strong so why can't I be?" Feliciano sighed. Ludwig, who had been listening the whole time, sat up and pulled Italy into a strong embrace.

"Italia, you don't have to be strong to help me." He mumbled into Feli's hair. "As long as you're okay, I will be too. Just because Japan, Rome, and I are strong physically, that doesn't mean you have to be too. Actually, it kind of made me feel like a guardian of some sort. Like a knight, protecting his princess." Feliciano smiled at every word Ludwig spoke, it made him happy to know that protecting him was an act of pure love. Something no amount of physical strength would be able to break. Germany gently kissed Feli's forehead, and smiled at him. Italy smiled back, even though a single tear escaped from his soft cinnamon eyes.

"Why are you crying Feliciano? I thought you'd be happy to hear that."

"I am! I'm very happy to be considered something as important as a 'princess'. Even more so to be considered as such in your point of view, but I still think it wouldn't hurt to teach me to use a gun." Germany laughed along with Italy; it really wouldn't hurt to teach him. Germany stood up slowly and stretched, then helped Feliciano up.

"Alright Feli, I'll teach you but you have to be careful." Ludwig placed the gun carefully in Italy's hands. "Now put your hands here, and here. Alright now put this against your shoulder. Good, now if you lean your head a little, you can look to see where you're aiming. And that's about it." Feliciano nodded and gave the gun back to Germany. It was almost nightfall, and they needed rest if they were to keep evading Russia.

"Well we should get to sleep Ludwig, it's almost dark and you need rest." Feliciano kissed Ludwig and laid on the cave floor, beside the jacket-pillow that he left for Germany. Germany laughed under his breath, his little Italian was so kind to him. Ludwig lay next to Feli and pulled him close. With the warmth of Feliciano pressed against him was a great joy he had almost forgotten, with all the violence he'd experienced today. He looked down at Feli, and just felt…lucky. To have such a beautiful person love you was indeed a great honor, he couldn't ask for anything more perfect. Germany quietly drifted to sleep; thoughts of his angelic Italian filled his dreams.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected visitor

Sleeping on the cave floor wasn't the best idea, really. When Germany awoke, he was sprawled out with Italy lying close to him. Despite the fact that it was still very early, and still dark at that, the floor was dirty and wet, and they needed to get moving or Russia was sure to find them. He didn't want to wake up Feliciano though; he was just too damn cute when he was sleeping, his lightly toned chest rising and falling steadily. Luckily for him, he didn't have to; Feliciano woke up on his own. Ludwig shifted position so he could see Feli's gorgeous eyes when he looked up.

"Good morning, mein Leibe, how are you feeling?" Feliciano sleepily smiled up at him.

"Okay, I guess. The floor hurts though, are we leaving now?"

"Yes we are. We can go to my house and rest there, okay?"

"Ve~ okay, but you have to take siesta with me!" Ludwig smiled and nodded. After getting up and stretching, they trudged their way through the forest until they came to a town. Ludwig carefully scoped it out and found a few motorcycles that were in good shape, a few Harley's and a Ducati, but they weren't exactly for sale if you know what I mean.

"Feliciano put this helmet on and don't ask any questions okay?"

Feli nodded, and put the helmet on. No sooner than that, Ludwig swept Feli off the ground and on the motorcycle. Without a moment to waste, Germany somehow got the motorcycle started and they sped off. They rode the Ducati motorcycle until they reached the station, re-claimed the baggage they lost, and drove off to Ludwig's house. When they pulled up to the house, they noticed two things. One, that there was a black Ferrari in the drive way and two, that the license plate said 'AwEsOmE'. He didn't have time for this…Germany needed to tell Japan that he was in danger. Ludwig and Feliciano promptly entered the house to find 'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold blasting from the upstairs.

"Feli, stay here. I'll be right back." With a quick kiss to the cheek, the German left him and headed upstairs. Following the music, he was lead to Gilbert's room. He knocked on the door, once, then again, and again. The music just kept playing and then the music changed as he opened the door. Now it was 'Beautiful' by Akon; Ludwig just smiled and walked back out when he found his brother asleep with his Canadian boyfriend, limbs tangled in a mess of sweat-drenched sheets. He wanted to get a picture, but he didn't feel like that would do him any good. When Ludwig came back down stairs, Feli was making pasta; of course, leave it to the Italian to think about food at a time like this. But it was okay, besides, Germany had to call Japan. Ludwig entered his office and called Japan on his ground-line phone. Kiku seemed to take it rather well, saying something like 'Heracles wouldn't let anything happen to me.' Feli just continued making his pasta; after all, last thing he had to eat was the awful rocks on a plate at the world meeting that Britain made…

They weren't good rocks either, Feli was genuinely worried for his health but then he just sat back and waited for the noodles to finish cooking. There really wasn't anything to worry about now, since Germany would take care of him no matter what. It's going to be nice not to have to worry about Ivan sneaking up on them. Ludwig let out a long, heavy sigh. Now all that was left was to make some make-shift battle plans and spend time with Feliciano. He obviously had battle plans ready so that meant one thing… It was time to hang out with his sexy Italian lover. Germany mentally slapped himself for using that terminology. Never mind that, he was feeling a bit hungry as well and the wonderful smell drifting from the kitchen into his office wasn't helping. He was about to run down there and stuff his face with that delicious pasta until his thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice coming through his office door.

"Ve~ Ludwig? I made pasta, if you want some that is…"

"Yes I'd like some, thank you for making it Leibe." He took Feliciano's hand and they went back down into the kitchen to eat. The pasta, as always, was absolutely wonderful. It really blew Germany's mind away, how Italy could make the same plate of food every time but still have it taste as delicious as the first. Germany couldn't help but stare from the corner of his eye, at how delicately and gracefully Feliciano ate. It was really weird to think of eating as a graceful act, but somehow, Feli had managed it. They just sat and ate in a comfortable silence, until Feli had started yawning and rubbing his eyes. Ludwig checked the clock on the wall, and it was just as he had suspected; it was three p.m.

"Ludwig is it time for siesta yet? I'm really…*yawn* tired…"

"Yes it is Feliciano, go lay down and I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay…" Feliciano kissed Ludwig on the cheek and slowly made his way to their bedroom. Ludwig, who was nearly exhausted from lack of sleep, cleaned the dishes and made his way to the bedroom as well. This was just what he needed after escaping from Ivan and speeding off on a stolen motorcycle to save his little 'princess', it would just be the two of them. They could just lay there in Germany's bed and sleep contentedly, arms and legs wrapped around each other and both dreaming of the latter. The blonde sighed, yes, that's exactly what he wanted to do. Too bad fate had a different plan for this day. When Ludwig entered his room, he was not only in shock, but…scared. Not that he'd admit it out loud, but absolutely terrified.

In the bed, lay his lovely Italian, asleep with a small smile tugging at his lips; but beside the bed was what had scared him. There stood the source of all these problems, Ivan. The purple-eyed assassin had a pistol pointed at Feliciano's head, waiting for Ludwig to make one more move. Germany stared in horror at this; he'd done so much to protect Feliciano. As Feli was his hope, his reassurance that someone did love him and all the light that flooded Germany's life. And there lay his light, Feli, helpless and completely unaware of the danger lurking above him.

"Make one more move and he is no more, da?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Hey there! Just wanted to say thanks for reading this far and keep commenting. IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE A FUZZY RAINBOW UNICORN!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Peace once again

Germany stood paralyzed in the doorway, too terrified to move, afraid for what may become of Italy if he were to. In the other room, Prussia and Canada had been awoken by Ivan's booming voice ringing throughout the quiet house. Gilbert was instantly aware that something was wrong, as Italy was always making some form of noise and even sometimes when he slept. Prussia, being the awesome ninja that he was, had been prepared for this and opened a trap door in his floor that lead into West's room. Matthew had wanted to follow and help but Gilbert had insisted that he stay behind. (No offense to Russians intended) There was no way he'd let that commie bastard even get NEAR his cute Canadian. The trap door lead down below his room and up into Ludwig's closet, and NO he didn't use the door to draw on west's face while he was asleep…okay maybe once or twice, but that's not the point. As soon as he'd gotten into Ludwig's closet, he opened the door just slightly to observe the scene. Frankly, Russia pointing a gun at his brother's boyfriend's head didn't exactly make him jump for joy. Actually, he jumped for a completely different reason. Summoning any and all courage he had, he busted out of the closet door, and strait at Ivan.

Russia reared the desert eagle up and shot at Gilbert, making Germany cringe. He couldn't let his brother die, not now and not ever. Luckily for Prussia, he was to the side just enough to avoid Russia's frantic shot without it being vital to his health. The bullet had just barely scraped the skin on his arm, leaving a short slice in its place. And all the while, when Russia had startle-shot Gilbert, Feliciano had woken. Feli hadn't been asleep since Russia had told Germany not to move, so he had taken it upon himself to grab the luger from under Ludwig's pillow and aim it at Ivan's head. Italy decided it was his turn to save Germany, his time to show the world that Italy wasn't just a helpless country with great food, the time to show Germany that he'd protect him too.

"Ivan, drop the gun." Russia complied, and Germany had quickly turned it against him.

"Careful little one, you don't want to make a mistake." Ivan hissed through his teeth.

"You won't touch Mein Italia again or it'll be your life."

"It's not like little Italy will be able to shoot me, da? He is too helpless, he doesn't have the heart."

Italy cocked the gun. "Be careful Ivan, you don't want to make a mistake." Germany smiled adoringly at his princess, this was a side of Italy he hadn't seen before; and it damn well turned him on. Ludwig would let Feliciano do as much death teasing to Ivan as he pleased, because for one: It was great to finally see the all-mighty Russia in such a compromising position, and Two: It really turned him on to see Feli so… sadistic. Italy had the luger's barrel to Ivan's temple and he gripped the platinum strands of Ivan's hair and whispered in his ear.

"Now who should be careful? You should think twice before jumping innocent countries, _little one._"

Germany wished that Feliciano would talk to him like that, it was fucking sexy. Italy looked back up at Germany for orders on what to do with Russia. Germany smirked.

"Mein Italia," Germany paused and gave Italy a sly glance before looking Ivan in the eye, "shoot him."

Feliciano gave the side of Ivan's face a rough, wet lick before whispering in said Russian's ear one last time.

"See you on the other side, _Bolshevik." _With that, Feli slowly moved his head back and pulled the trigger. The bullet drove itself deep inside Ivan's brain, pain and dark blood pouring out of the shattered skull. Italy bowed his head slightly and licked the scarlet substance from the tip of the luger. Germany watched Feli as he did so, and damn did it make his vital regions stand at attention.

"Bruder, you might want to leave…now."

"But West, why woul-…oh…OH! Shit, sorry, I'm out of here!" And with that Gilbert left the room as fast as he could. Ludwig practically tackled Feliciano onto the bed. He needed Italy, and he needed him bad. Italy, realizing that his short sadistic streak had obviously turned on his beloved Luddy, attacked him with mild-pressured bites all over his shoulders and neck. Ludwig was definitely feeling the pain as a form of angry-playful foreplay, and this German was determined to get in between his princess' legs. Feliciano gripped said Germans golden locks hard and yanked him up so they were face-to-face.

"If you're going to fuck me, then do it. Don't play with me like I'm fragile." This was driving Ludwig crazy, why couldn't Feli be like this more often? Germany reached and felt around in his bedside table and retrieved a small bottle of lube he thought he'd never use. Feliciano whispered to him, smirking.

"There isn't any need to prep, _Mein Leibe_. Just do it." Ludwig could come right now if not for his immense self-control. But Ludwig knew that Feli wouldn't be able to handle all of him without lube at all, so Germany slicked himself and shoved himself mercilessly into Feliciano. Italy squirmed and gritted his teeth to make sure his intense pain wasn't audible. Germany, taking extreme care with his Italian, kissed away the tears that formed at the edge of Feli's eyes. But Italy wanted this pain; he wanted the pain and the pleasure, and everything in between. Giving a few moments for adjustment, Feli once again violently jerked Germany's head down and harshly whispered in his ear.

"Fuck or get fucked, so get moving." Ludwig complied as hastily as he could. He shoved into Feliciano as hard and as far as he could possibly go, and as a result, he crashed head-on into said Italian's prostate right away. This hit caused Italy to arch his back slightly and let forth a loud moan that told Germany he was in the right place. Thus, the night was filled with angry, passionate love-making. When Ludwig and Feli had finally finished, Ludwig's ringtone went off and he reached for his phone; on it was a text from Gilbert.

_To: West_

_From: Gilbert_

_FINALLY! I thought you were never going to claim his vital regions! ;)_

_To: Gilbert_

_From: West_

_Oh well then I guess I should tell you this was the second time. LOL_

_To: West_

_From: Gilbert_

_Since when? How good is he? :P_

Ludwig ignored his brother and sent all the other countries a message that Russia had been mortally wounded, (Since countries don't exactly die.) and they all responded with odd messages and suggested that they have a conference. Since they had all just gotten back, they decided to use IM.

**Online: **

**King_Arthur_**

**Am3rica'sH3r0**

**ShInaTtY-ChAn**

**CAT-KING-GREECE**

**Oh-my-maple-**

**S-M-E-X-I-B-I-T-C-H**

**Romano**

**RomaS_Tomato3**

**MaNgA-KING!**

**Gotta-love-YAOI**

**Salamakki333**

**SwEdEn-x-FiNlAnD**

**Five-meters-of-AWESOME!**

**DONTWASTEMYTIME!**

**W_URST_:)**

**King_Arthur_: Is everyone here? We need to decide what to do about Ivan, NOW.**

**Am3rica'sH3r0: I think we should just put him in a hospital. Artie ur so cute when ur in charge 3**

**S-M-E-X-I-B-I-T-C-H: Oui, he is. ;) **

**DONTWASTEMYTIME!: Get back on subject, I'm wasting money on electricity. I think Alfred has the right idea.**

**Romano: WHERE IS MY BROTHER POTATO-BASTARD?**

**W_URST_ : He's asleep, he was very tired.**

**Five_meters-of-AWESOME!: From what west? ;)**

**Salamakki333: Please stay on subject guys, Ivan should be returned to Russia and put in a hospital.**

**CAT-KING-GREECE: I agree. Now if this is over, I'm going to take a nap.**

**King_Arthur_: I agree as well, what about Sweden, Hungary, China, Spain, and South Italy?**

**SwEdEn-x-FiNlAnd: I agree…**

**Gotta-love-YAOI: Agreed.**

**ShInAtTy-ChAn: I agree, who hurt him by the way?**

**RomaS_Tomato3: I agree too! Roma! R U coming over 2nite? ;)**

**Romano: NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! And I agree.**

**King_Arthur_: Okay, then we have a decision? Alright, Ivan will be returned to Russia. Goodbye everyone.**

**Am3rica'sH3r0: Bye Artie! I'll see u l8r!*blows a kiss***

**W_URST_:): Italy shot him, China. Goodbye everyone.**

**W_URST_:) is now Offline.**

Ludwig logged off and returned to the bed where his beautiful but very tired Italy was snoozing. He wrapped an arm around Italy's waist and nuzzled his face into his back. It was nice to relax; sleep was just what he needed. There was nothing but glistening silence, a peaceful existence, a separate universe in which nothing could harm them. Germany slowly drifted to sleep holding his 'princess' and breathing easy for the first time in three days. After all this time, all the adventure and violence, the capturing and releasing, life had returned to normal. All this lasted for a perfect two hours, until Gilbert woke Ludwig and Feli up and told them to get rid of Ivan's body because it was gross. Feliciano was violently shocked, he couldn't believe he'd actually shot Russia.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS A DREAM! OH MY GOD!"

"Italia, calm down. You were very brave, and you saved both me and Gilbert from being shot."

"I-I did? But I couldn't have! I'm not brave, or violent!" Germany opted to calm him down by giving him a warm, passionate kiss.

"Feliciano, you'll be okay. You saved me, and now you are the hero. You should be proud of yourself." Feliciano then tried to stand up from the bed, but fell backwards screaming in pain.

" OW! My butt hurts Luddy!" Feli started sniffling.

"You probably shouldn't try and move, you…uh… got hit there."

"I did? What kind of stuff did I do when I was all violent and stuff? I can't remember anything…" Gilbert, who had been listening the whole time, busted through the door.

"You and West had THE loudest angry sex I've ever heard in my life, and it must have been awesome because you were screaming like a banshee." Feliciano had a shocked look on his face but it slowly faded into a cute, innocent smile.

"Ve~Ludwig? Was it good? Did I make you happy?" Ludwig turned a vibrant red and shoved his brother out of the room before embracing Feliciano and softly kissing his forehead.

"Of course, Feliciano. You always make me happy, and it was amazing. But sadly, you'll be really sore for a while. If you want to take a bath, I'll be happy to carry you."

"Okay, but I'll only take a bath if you take it with me."

"I'd be honored, my princess." Germany did a bow and picked Italy up, carrying him to the bathroom bridal-style. The knight and the princess lived happily ever after.

**TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE?**


	6. Chapter 6: Surrounded!

The next few weeks passed without any interruption, it was a simple and peaceful existence for both Germany and Italy. In fact, it had been so wonderful that during the second week that Ivan had been in the hospital, Feliciano had become pregnant. That news had sent both Feli and Ludwig skyrocketing with happiness. The soon-to-be parents had decided it would be in their best interest to get married, so they did. The wedding was, thanks to Feliciano, absolutely perfect. Gilbert had been Ludwig's best man and Feli's Maid of Honor was, because she wouldn't have it any other way, Elizabeta. All was perfect, until the news reached Ludwig that Ivan was out of the hospital and completely recovered. His worst fear was that Ivan would come and find Feliciano, leaving him helpless to defend his spouse and child. This whole situation lead him to believe that he would need to quit everything to protect Feli and the baby. Now Ludwig spent his time training and lounging about his house with Feliciano. Currently, said German was climbing out of the shower after and intense two-and-a-half hour training session that sucked the energy out of him. After dressing, he went downstairs to find his lovely Italian building a tower of tomatoes on the coffee table. Ludwig still thought he was just too cute, the way he sat there with nothing but concentration on trying to put the last tomato on the top of the little structure. Just as Feli put that last one on the top, he spotted Ludwig watching him.

"Ve~ Ludwig! I made a tower! It's called _'pomodoro torre'_."

"It's very cute Feli." Ludwig paused and walked over to give Feliciano a kiss on the cheek. "We should take a walk, it's nice out and it'll start getting cold soon."

"Do I have to?" Feli pouted.

"Well, no, but it'd be good for you and since you can't do normal training it's a good alternative."

"Are you calling me fat? You think I can't do training because I'm pregnant? I'm not even showing yet! Jeez!"

"I didn't call you fat, and I won't let you do training because I don't want ANY chance of our child being hurt. You never did any training anyway."

"Aww Luddy, you're so sweet! Okay, I guess I'll go, and so what if I never did any training." They put on shoes and coats and left for a walk. They walked around the house, to the near store, and to the park where they stopped to take a short rest. Now they sat on a bench, watching the little kids run and play tag and enjoying the sunshine. Just before they got up to go back to the house, a little human girl ran up to Feliciano and held out a crown made of poppies and daisies. He gladly accepted it and she left after saying to him, "_Sie sind ziemlich_." Germany giggled when the girl said that.

"What? What did she say?"

"She called you pretty." Feliciano blushed. He'd never been called 'pretty' before. With that, they walked back to the house talking about compliments and insults and somehow ended up talking about gender when they got back to the house. The topic helped the fact that Feliciano had a burning question to ask Ludwig.

"Ludwig?"

"Yes Feli?"

"What gender do you think our child will be?"

"What? I-I don't know… I guess it would be more likely that it'd be a boy but I hope it's a girl."

"Why?"

"Because I think it'd make you happier if we had grandchildren someday."

"You bet it would! It's so sad that regular human boys can't have kids…"

Ludwig just smiled and suggested lunch, which Feliciano happily agreed to. The children of personified nations were different, they got older but once they reached a certain age they stopped aging. That age was anywhere from eighteen to thirty. They were normal humans, in a sense, but with the everlasting life of a nation. But whenever both parents had died or become severely injured, the child would experience the same. Most female nation children looked more like their 'father' and vise-versa for boy nation children, that was the one reason that Germany had wanted a boy child. He wanted Feli and his child to take after Feliciano so that the boy would be just as beautiful as his 'mother'. Ludwig really did want nothing but the best for the child, including a great future. He more wanted a girl so that Feli could have grandchildren like he'd often told Ludwig but he feared that the girl might inherit his stern look and over-protectiveness and massive love of exercise… Italy wouldn't be able to handle two people like that for sure. Turning attention back to lunch, Feliciano caught Ludwig off guard by telling him he didn't want pasta today.

"Then what do you want to eat?"

"I think I want… Wurst…and afterwards I want some chocolate cake."

"Chocolate cake? Okay I guess I can do that…" Germany was officially freaked out. Italy said many times that he hated wurst, and now he wants it instead of pasta? Crazy shit, dude. They had finished eating the wurst and put the cake in the oven when, just like on the train, a shot rang outside the house. Ludwig went into panic-attack mode and told Feliciano to stay close to him. He quickly fetched the luger from his jacket, which had been hung up where it belonged. (Pfft, Germany and his cleanliness fetish…) They stayed in the kitchen, waiting for any sign of movement outside; when nothing happened in the next hour they just took the cake out and returned to normal. After most of the cake had been devoured, Ludwig carried a half-asleep Feliciano to their room where he gladly took siesta. Germany went back down and made himself some very strong coffee and sat at the table, awaiting anything that dared to threaten his peaceful existence. Sadly, the silence was disrupted by Gilbert and Matthew who had come down for some food. This was an opportune time to talk to Gilbert about self-defense.

"Gilbert, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Defense."

"Okay, if this is about Ivan getting out of the hospital and you being a freaked-out-mega-over-protective-husband, you have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? I mean just needed to make sure you and Mat-… Wait… over-protective?"

"Yes west, over-protective. You've started flipping out about everything since little Feli got pregnant."

"I don't appreciate that, Gilbert. You don't know how it feels to be an expecting parent."

"Whatever west, besides, I will soon. Right Birdie~?" Matthew nearly died of emberassment.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Matthew huffed and smacked Gilbert upside the head with a slight smile.

"Oh come on birdie! You know it'd be awesome to have a crib midget!" Gilbert abandoned his coffee cup to follow a rather irritated Matthew back to their room. Ludwig sighed, '_Glad to see his relationship is going well…ish.'_ Ludwig cleaned up the kitchen and went back to the room to take a nap with Feliciano when something outside the window caught his eye. He looked walked over and pulled back the curtain to see three trucks and a swarm of men in S.W.A.T armor who were heavily armed. Then a knock came from the door. Ludwig knew exactly who it was, considering all the men outside were wearing the flag. '_He's back. He won't have Feliciano this time or the next.'_ Germany opened the door slowly. There stood Ivan, platinum hair gleaming in the afternoon sunlight, purple eyes lit up with the flame of revenge.

"Good to see you Germany. If you don't mind, you and your little one will be coming with me, da?"


	7. Chapter 7: Left alone

When Germany refused to go, Ivan burst into the house forcefully, knocking anything and everything down in his path. They engaged in a small fight in which Ludwig lost and Ivan tied him up. And not just Ludwig either, when he discovered that Gilbert and Matthew were there he tied them together and started over to tie Feliciano up. Ivan dragged Feliciano kicking and screaming from the room and into the room where the others were tied up and looped the rope around the squirming Italian's stomach and went to tighten it but Ludwig let out a blood-curdling scream.

"NO! NOT AROUND HIS STOMACH! PLEASE!" Ivan raised an eyebrow and held Feliciano up by the hair.

"There isn't anything wrong with him, da?"

"Please Ivan just don't! He's…" Ludwig hesitated," he's pregnant." Ivan's eyes lit up and pulled a crying Feliciano up to his height, then smiled his signature evil smile.

"Oh is that right? Then maybe he should be put somewhere else," Ivan yelled to a guard," put this one in the room down the hall and don't let him come out." The guard nodded and took Feliciano. As Feli complied and walked peacefully, he glanced at Ludwig before disappearing into the hallway and he could have sworn he'd seen a tear stream its way out of Ludwig's eye. Ivan turned back and kneeled to Germany. "If you want to see him again, ever, you will tell me what I need to know. If you don't, then I won't hesitate to kill him. That means your precious ребенок will die as well, so don't test me."

"Fine, but if you touch him after I tell you what you want to know, I will kill you myself."

"Agreed, now…" He untied Germany, "please, follow me." Germany accompanied him to the kitchen where they both sat at the table and Ivan asked his first question. "First question, where is Nihon?"

"He's in Greece."

"Second question, why is he there?"

"He's visiting his boyfriend Heracles."

"Third question, does he have other allies beside you, Italy, and Greece, da?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"China, Taiwan, North and South Korea, Turkey and Thailand."

"Question four, does little Italy have other allies and if so, who?"

"Yes, and they are: Romano, Spain, France, Finland, and Sweden."

"Good, thank you for your cooperation," Ivan called to another guard," take him and put him in the room with the Italian." The guard nodded and escorted Germany to where Italy was kept. When the guard opened the door, Germany saw Italy sitting in a corner crying heavily. Ludwig wasted no time in rushing over to comfort him.

"I'm here, Italia, don't worry. We'll be okay, everything is alright." Italy nuzzled his face into Germany's chest and cried more. Ludwig held Feliciano to his chest and stroked his auburn-brown hair soft and slowly hoping to calm him. After about ten more minutes of crying, Italy finally relaxed into Germany's hold. They sat there like that, Feliciano sitting in Ludwig's lap, both staring out the window as the afternoon sun drifted away into a sparkling night. They climbed into the bed after a while (since it was Ludwig's room they were locked in.) and Ludwig held Feli close to him, afraid to lose him again. When Ludwig woke the next morning, he found Gilbert and Matthew asleep on the floor next to the bed and nothing but quiet. Something was off, and Germany knew it… wait, where was Feliciano? Ludwig started to panic; his pregnant 'wife' was missing in a house surrounded by ruthless Russian soldiers. In situations like this, people and nations alike, tend to act irrationally without stopping to think or considering consequences. This was exactly what Germany did; he rushed to the door and loudly called Feliciano's name hoping to get a response. Instead of Feliciano's voice, he was met by Ivan's head poking out of a doorway down the hall.

"Oh, you're awake, da? Come, I have a surprise for you, and it's not bad I promise!" Germany raised an eyebrow and carefully walked over to the door, where he cautiously peered into it. There he saw Feliciano with a stern, serious expression, sitting in a chair talking with a woman in a white lab coat. Ludwig ran straight to Feliciano, where he was met with a tight hug and a radiant Italian smile. Ludwig was immediately suspicious, and clung to Feliciano.

"Oh Luddy! I have great news! Guess what it is! Come on, guess!"

"I don't know Feli." Ludwig sighed.

"I know what gender the baby is gonna be!" Feli chanted. Ludwig looked confused for a second but then remembered the woman in the lab coat and guessed it was a doctor.

"Okay, uh… I guess that's great. What is it?" Feliciano poked Ludwig in the chest and stuck his tongue out, which made the German sigh once more.

"I'm not going to tell you now, you don't seem excited enough." Feli pouted.

"…" Germany just patted his head and kissed him softly, that stopped Feli's pouting nice and easy.

"Luuuuuudwig~ it's a girl!" Feliciano squealed with joy and Germany covered his ears to prevent his hearing from being damaged by the shrill noise. Germany just stood there.

"…"

"What's wrong? I thought that's what you wanted…"

"It is Feliciano, but I need to talk to Ivan. Why don't you go wake up Matthew and Gilbert and tell them the good news?"

"Okaaaaay!" Within seconds, Feliciano was out of the room and Ludwig closed the door.

"Ivan, I don't feel safe having you and your men here with Feliciano being pregnant and all. You need to leave."

"Is that an order, Ludwig? I don't take orders very well, da?"

"Yes it is, and you will leave quickly and quietly or there will be consequences."

"Oh I don't think so, little one, I'm not going anywhere. Cute little Italy will be coming with me back to Russia though, da?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with your request," Ludwig gritted his teeth and punched Ivan in the face, sending him into the wall, "he won't be going anywhere." Ivan regained his composure and hit Ludwig back, almost breaking the German's nose in the process. After that, Ivan relentlessly beat Germany into the ground, every once in a while slamming him into a wall. Soon, Ludwig was bleeding badly and starting to his vision was fading; and as Ludwig used the last of his willpower to keep his eyes open, he saw Ivan leave the room and the female doctor was screaming her head off. Then, nothing but black. Ludwig stayed breathing though, barely alive, clinging to his last breath and confused. '_What happened? Where am I? Is Feliciano okay? Where is the light, where did it go?'_ Suddenly, he blinked his eyes open. Where was he, he didn't remember. The only thing that was on his mind was Feliciano. The German moved his head to look around and saw the female doctor again, and that this was most certainly not his house. His room wasn't white, and it definitely didn't have an I.V. or a crap load of medical equipment in it. He looked back to the doctor and called to her.

"Where am I? Where is Feliciano?" The doctor looked up from her clipboard and frowned a little.

"Oh you're awake, welcome back. As for 'Feliciano' I would guess he is in Russia."

"Ivan got away? _Verdammt!_"

"Mr. Beilschmidt, you have been in a coma for three months. Please, you need to relax."

"MEIN GOTT! THREE MONTHS? I NEED TO GET TO FELICIANO!" The doctor injected him with some unnamed liquid and he relaxed into a light sleep. However, he was awoken by a familiar voice.

"WEST! Thank gott you're alive! How do you feel?"

"Gilbert? What's going on?"

"Eh, well, west you might want to sit up for this." Ludwig sat up carefully and looked ready to hear anything that came out of Gilbert's mouth. "Three months ago, as you might remember, you were beaten to the edge of death by Ivan. After you passed out, he took Feliciano back to Russia and captured Japan. Ivan demanded that China, Spain, France, Greece, and Turkey all give him their land or he would kill Feliciano and Japan. Out of fear, they complied and now everyone is at war with Russia's combined army."

"Wow…that's a lot to take in…"

"Yes but as soon as you recover, you and some allies I assembled will be going to Russia."

"Oh great, I'm going to war. Well then, who are my allies?"

"You have my birdie, Alfred, Artie, Elizabeta, Rodrich, Gupta, and Basch."

"Okay, well at least I have some good allies."

"You should be released tomorrow if they say it's okay. I'll be back then, okay?"

"Okay then, good bye Bruder." Gilbert smiled and left. Ludwig just sat back and let his mind drift, and it ended up where it always did; Feliciano. Three months had gone bye while in his coma, he wondered if his Feli and the baby were okay. He hoped to god that they were, they were all he had to hold onto. He just imagined Feliciano with a slightly swollen stomach, a gorgeous smile on his adorable Italian face. It made him smile, but it also brought tears to his eyes. What if something had gone wrong and Feliciano was hurt or…he didn't even want to think it. Ludwig closed his eyes and silently cried himself to sleep; he needed Feliciano to be alive and well. Almost all his hope was gone, drained from all the thoughts of things gone wrong. The only reassurance he had was the little golden band around his finger, it gave him the least bit of hope for the future, a small but radiant hope that Feliciano would be okay… the tears kept coming though. _'Please, let Feliciano and the baby be okay, I need them.'_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_****_

_**Yo! DN here! Thanks so much for reading this piece of crap story and for all your awesome reviews, they keep me going! The story has about two or three more chapters and then it'll end. D: Thx Rebel Jr. for the constructive criticism. If I suck at anything, let me know k? In the words of Kiku Honda I say "Aishiteru" and "Sayonara!"**_


	8. Chapter 8: Happy ending!

Ludwig was released the next day after all his tests checked out, and he immediately called all the allies that Prussia had assembled while he was in his coma. They assembled as quickly as they could. A plan had to be put into action. Germany was very careful about these plans though, he didn't need anything going wrong even if he was a tactical genius he still forgot sometimes. It took them about three weeks to perfect the plans to invade Russia and take back Italy and Japan. So they marched to war the very next day and they all hid behind bushes, most of them packing a decent assault rifles except Basch and Matthew who were the designated snipers. Germany had taken it upon himself to make sure they had _the_ best weapons they could have so he got Finland to supply both his snipers with a Sako TRG. The plan was for them to take out as many nations as they could with the sniper rifles and then send in the assault team to finish the rest off. Then it was up to the assault team to infiltrate the house and steal Kiku and Feliciano back.

Basch and Matthew shifted into position, readying their guns with not regular bullets, but tranquilizer bullets. They nodded and waited for Ludwig to give them the signal, ready for the assault. Ludwig got the nod and held his hand up and waited for the nations outside the house to look away before giving the signal. Once they were all faced a different way, Germany signaled Basch and Matthew, who cocked the guns and shot two nations each before giving the signal back so the assault team (Ludwig, Gilbert, Alfred, Arthur, Elizabeta, Roderich, and Gupta.) could go. Ludwig caught the signal and charged in, shooting the last nation standing; Sadiq. Once Turkey was down, they spread to all sides of the house, including Basch and Matthew who had come down and claimed the two assault rifles left for them. Once each nation was in position, Ludwig gave the signal to Elizabeta who scaled in through a window and knocked out the three Baltics with chloroform. She poked her head out the window and nodded, and then all the rest of the team piled into the house.

Aware that they hadn't much time before the Baltics woke up, they split up in to groups of three and searched all the rooms of the house until they came to the last room. They stood outside the door and just as Ludwig went to kick it down, it opened. There stood the platinum-haired nation, his lavender eyes bursting with revenge and hate, overflowing with a deep and evil aura. Ivan smiled and shifted in the door way.

"Welcome Ludwig, you're right on time, da?" Ludwig huffed, sticking his nose into the air and traded the assault rifle for his luger that he tucked into its holster on his belt. The other nations on his assault team nodded and left to go make sure all the other nations they'd shot down were okay and tell them that Ivan was being confronted. Ludwig entered the room, and Ivan shut the door behind them. Germany scowled at Russia, making his anger and frustration completely known until he heard a faint voice call his name.

"Ludwig?" He shifted his gaze and was rewarded by the sight of a shocked Japan sitting on the floor and a beautiful Italy sitting in a chair to the right of him. Just as he'd imagined in the hospital, Feliciano's tummy was swollen. Ludwig tried his best not to cry, after three months in a coma, and another month of planning, his gorgeous Italian love was right there. Oh how he wanted to just embrace the little Italian, just to hold him in his arms and stroke his auburn-chocolate hair and tell him it was going to be okay. He tried to hold back the tears, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, but the effort was for naught because a few tears escaped his eyes and drifted down his cheeks to collect on his jaw-line where they fell deftly to the floor.

"Feli-Feliciano…" Ludwig hiccupped through his tears. He turned back to Ivan with anger prevalent in his eyes. "I will give you anything, give them back to me." Ivan smirked.

"Why would I do that, da? I have the whole world under my rule; I won't let my power slip through my fingers again."

"GODDAMNIT IVAN! Please, just let him and Japan go."

"I don't think so, da?" Ivan pulled his desert eagle up to Ludwig's head, tensing his finger to pull the trigger, and the sound of a bullet rang through the room. The gun fell from Ivan's hand, landing on the polished wooden flooring with a '_BAM'._ Ludwig was in complete shock, but… no pain? Wait, he'd been shot right? Where was the blood, the pain? Then his icy gaze fell to Ivan's chest, where there was a bullet wound. Kiku and Feliciano stared from where they were sitting, gaping that Ludwig had not been shot, but Ivan had. Then they finally noticed that the small window in the room was broken. Ivan's body lay on the floor, fingers twitching, and eyes wide-open in shock, thick blood pooling under him. Ludwig's mind had one thought, '_Feliciano is safe.'_ Then a figure in a white cloak hopped through the window, holding a rather intense looking sniper rifle. Ludwig rushed over to Feliciano and held him protectively. The cloaked person lifted a hand and flung the cloak over Ivan's dying body revealing the person who had shot Ivan and saved all three of them. Dark chocolate hair and brown eyes, an unruly curl sticking out into the stiff air, Romano.

"That was way more trouble than it was worth." Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku just stared. Romano looked over and smiled slightly, "What? No thanks? You guys are a bunch of jerk offs." Feliciano gave a cry of 'FRATELLO!' and got up and gave Romano a giant hug. Romano just stared at Feliciano's stomach the whole time. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT FELICIANO?" Feliciano gave a little laugh and stepped protectively in front of Ludwig. Kiku left the room, to avoid further argument and to search for Heracles.

"Fratello, I'm going to have a baby!" Feliciano beamed. "And it's Ludwig's so you have to be nice to him now." Romano punched a hole in the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Because I was afraid you'd want me to abort it and you'd hurt Germany."

"Feliciano, I'd never make you abort it. I'm appalled you think I'd make you do that. On the other hand I might still hurt that potato-bastard for doing that to you." He stated, pointing to Feliciano's bulbous stomach. Germany snapped out of his daze and now his attention was fully on Feli's stomach. He dropped to his knees and had his hands all over it. Feliciano sat back in the chair and let Ludwig admire his four-month-old bulge. Ludwig was fascinated with it; he took his gloves off finally and placed his bare hands on it, feeling its warmth and the life that stirred beneath it. Romano scoffed and turned around to walk out but found that the door was blocked by a hoard of other nations, so he climbed back out of the window. Hungary and Spain were naturally the first ones into the room. Antonio started freaking out about his cute little Feli and the baby whilst Elizabeta gushed over the idea of _how_ exactly the baby got there in the first place and scolded the couple for not letting her get pictures.

The time after that was spent cleaning up the mess Romano had made of Ivan and talking about the baby. The world was at peace once again.

Ludwig and Feliciano eventually had the baby, a girl named Alessandra Isabelle Vargas-Beilschmidt. She inherited Feliciano's Hair and Ludwig's eyes. Her godparents are Romano and Antonio.

Ivan was hospitalized and imprisoned.

Antonio and Romano eventually had a child of their own, a boy named Francesco Leon Vargas-Carriedo.

Japan and Greece did the same, they had a girl named Nomiki Mai Honda-Karpusi.

**THE VERY HAPPEH END!**

**(if you feel luck I might type a bonus chapter…. ;) **


	9. Bonus Chapter :3

-Eighteen Years later-

Feliciano walked into the kitchen, in only his boxers and Ludwig's gigantic shirt and started the coffee. Since Ludwig was fairly grumpy if he didn't have any in the morning. Then he was greeted by a quiet, girlish yawn. When he turned around, there was Alessandra. Her long chocolate hair strewn in different directions and fairly tousled, rubbing her eyes. Feliciano walked over and gave her a hug.

"I made coffee, but don't drink all of it. Your Vati will be very grumpy if he doesn't get any." Feliciano smiled to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She made her coffee and plopped down on the couch where she chatted with Feli until Ludwig stumbled his way from the bedroom. The buff German got his coffee and talked with them as well until Alessandra's cell phone went off, the ringtone singing 'Strobo Pop' by Die Atzen.

"Hello? Oh hi Eli…no why? Yeah I guess so… okay so I'll see you when you get here. Bye, I love you." She hung up; the call was from Elijah, her boyfriend of three years. He was the son of Alfred and Arthur, a rather gentlemanly boy who was very energetic. Ludwig and Feliciano liked him, regardless of his odd parents.

"He's coming over, eh? I suppose we should get dressed then." Ludwig stated and pulled Feliciano into their room so they could dress. Alessandra got dressed too, having a giggle fit after hearing Ludwig struggle with trying to get clothes on Feli. She knew her papa would rather be naked than wear anything, it was really the sounds of tackling and throwing items that made her laugh. Then there was silence, she figured they were making out again, which made her facepalm. Even when she was little, they couldn't stay off of each other for five minutes. Then about ten minutes later, the two men emerged fully clothed. Alessa, (Feli's nickname for her) always liked to dress nice when Eli came over so she chose to wear a white dress that complimented not only her perfect figure, but her amazingly golden Italian-German skin.

About ten minutes passed, and Eli came over, followed by her cousin Francesco and her uncles Antonio and Romano. She wondered why everyone was coming to the house and just figured it was one of those weird family things that they just did out-of-the blue. Then came her uncles Gilbert and Matthew with her ten-year-old cousin Fredrik, wow that was a lot of people, eh? When everyone was quiet, she began to wonder what was going on. Because one: her papa was never this quiet, and Two: Her family could NOT be in one room without fighting. Everyone was quiet as she sat down; this was starting to get really weird… Eli came forward with a hand stuffed into his pocket. He knelt in front of her and pulled from his pocket a small silver ring, with a big green diamond in the front. Alessandra gasped; she couldn't help but ask herself if he was doing what she thought he was doing.

"Alessandra, we've been going out for like, three years, and I really love you and stuff…" Eli gulped, and took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" Alessa was squealing like a fangirl on the inside, but on the outside, her hand flew to her mouth and she teared up. So THAT'S why her whole family was there…

"Yes!" Alessa slowly put her hand out to Eli and he slipped the band onto her finger. That's when she tackled him to the floor and attacked him with kisses, leaving Fredrik to 'eww' on the sidelines and everyone else clapping. Feliciano was teary eyed, Ludwig pat him on the head to get him to calm down. Now their beautiful daughter was engaged to Elijah. Life after that went on and blah blah blah…. Oh yeah, Elijah and Alessandra had two children. The first child named Ludwig, and the second named Alfred.

**THE END FOR REAL THIS TIME!**

**I hope that was a good bonus chapter… It was hard to write, so I hope you appreciate it. :)**


End file.
